Kelly
Kelly is one of the senior staff at the hotel and is one of the primary antagonists on Stoked. She works as the head waitress at the hotel's dining room, the Pirate Ship, and is Emma's (and originally Lo's) boss. She first appeared in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", when she was telling Johnny that the toilet at the staff house overflowed. She is a snob who, in "Board and Confused", led the other seniors in torturing the groms. She also came up with a last-minute challenge where failing the challenge will lead to instant disqualification, hoping to fail the groms. When the groms passed initiation thanks to Lo, she was the only one to not be impressed. She has also shown to not like Lo very much and considers her to be spoiled and rich, as well as getting enjoyment out of humiliating both Lo and Emma. In "Penthouse of Horror", Kelly carelessly has the Kahuna's favorite fish Fluffy turned into a fishstick. At first she doesn't care, until Fluffy comes back to life and attacks her while she tallies the restaurant receipts at the Pirate Ship after hours. She has to wear a bandage around her neck for the rest of the episode and tells the Kahuna of what happened. When they realize that Fluffy is heading towards the beach for Emma, Kelly shows concern, but points out that she can't lose any more waitresses. Trivia *Kelly is revealed to be a non-surfer in "Board and Confused". She is also not named until the same episode. *Kelly is voiced by Lauren Lipson, who also plays Sadie on Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour and Kirsten, one of The Clones on 6teen. *In her first speaking appearance on the show (in the pilot episode "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!"), Kelly speaks her only line in the episode with more of a meek-sounding voice. By the time of her next speaking appearance (in "Board and Confused"), Kelly's voice sounds much more confident. *In the early episodes, Kelly seemed to like Emma, as she cared about Fluffy going to attack her, followed by her pretending not to. *Kelly later becomes as antagonistic to Emma as she is to Lo when she finds out that Emma has a crush on Lo's brother Ty and she then asks Ty out to deliberately spite Emma. She also gets on Lo's bad side when she tells Lo of her intentions to ingratiate herself with Lo's family through Ty, even going so far as to hint (in "A Boy Named Leslie" and "The Pirate who Came to Lunch") that she has her eye on the Ridgemount family fortune, which sets up Kelly as a social-climbing gold digger. *Kelly's iPhone is pink. *Kelly is seen in a striped bikini in "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?" and "The Pirate who Came to Lunch". *Kelly's counterparts are Tricia from 6teen and Heather from the Total Drama series. *As of "Endless Bummer", Emma is the only main character working under Kelly since Lo was transferred to Housekeeping. *Although she does not surf, Kelly is seen jet-skiing in "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?". *Even though Kelly despises the Groms, in "Charging into the Night", she chats with Reef and Broseph (off-screen) as they set her up on a blind date with Bummer, unknown to her at the time. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! (not named) *Another Grom Bites the Dust (not named, does not speak) *Board and Confused *Take your Kook to Work Day *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Endless Bummer *The Pirate who Came to Lunch. Gallery Image:Kelly.png|Kelly leading the seniors in grom initiation. Image:Kelly pirate costume.jpg|Kelly at work in her pirate costume. Kelly_unimpressed.jpg|Not looking at all impressed with Lo's work ethic. Kelly_blind_date.jpg|Kelly's not enjoying her blind date with Bummer... Kelly_forgot_money.jpg|...but she enjoys making Bummer pay for her dinner. Category:Characters Category:Seniors Category:Staff Members Category:Antagonists